In Sickness And In Health
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are happy until John finds out he has a life threatening illness will Randy stay with him in sickness and in health? M/M SLASH  SOME INFO MIGHT BE WRONG


IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH

John Cena was sitting in the hotel bar at 3am drinking a beer. He couldn't sleep lately he was getting married in a month's time to the love of his life Randy Orton but he kept feeling sick and throwing up and It was freaking him out he hadn't told anyone about it he thought it was just stress from the wedding but something in his mind was telling him it wasn't just that he sighed looking at the time and decided to head on up to bed he paid his tab and got in the elevator where he saw Eve and Maryse making out he smiled they seemed happy.

The elevator stopped on the 5th floor he got out and headed to his room. He opened the door and saw that Randy was still asleep he smiled at his lovers sleeping form Randy was the best lover in the world he couldn't ask for anything more. He got undressed so he was just in his boxers and he climbed into bed. Randy groaned when he felt John's arms wrap around his waist John smiled and kissed Randy on the shoulder. He fell asleep within minutes hoping the sick feeling wouldn't come back.

The next morning John woke up late and sighed Randy wasn't around. He got up and got ready. He ordered some room service and sat down to eat it at that moment Randy walked in the door laughing with Adam and Ted right behind him. Randy smiled when he saw John awake he went over to him and kissed him on his neck. John smiled at Randy as he, Adam and Ted sat down at the table. "Where have you three been?" John asked drinking his coffee. "We went to breakfast to go over some wedding stuff." Randy replied John nodded and smiled "cool anything I can help with?" John asked "no it's just some silly little things, have you done your vows yet babe?" Randy asked John looked down and Randy knew he hadn't "John! You were supposed to have them done by now." John nodded and went to put his dishes on the room service cart. "I know but I just can't figure out what to say." Randy nodded "fine then." John nodded and went into the lounge area of the room and started watching TV.

Adam noticed that his best friend seemed a little irritable and decided to see what was wrong with him. He walked over to him and sat down. "What's wrong?" Adam asked John smiled "nothing at all I'm fine." John said pity Adam didn't believe him. "Bull crap I've known you for years and you're my best friend something is seriously bugging you." John nodded "I think it's just nerves about the wedding and everything. Then work is stressful and I'm exhausted." Adam nodded "I'll take that as an honest answer you and Orton wanna hang out tonight?" John shrugged "ask him all he seems to care about is the prep for the wedding." John spat as he got up and left the room. Adam looked as he left there was something seriously wrong with his friend.

John went for a walk and ended up at the hotel pool. This wedding and everything was becoming too stressful for him. And then there was this stupid dream that he just couldn't get out of his head sleeping pills, getting drunk just didn't work maybe he needs to see a therapist it was slowly turning him insane. Randy was never around much because of the wedding and that was making him all kinds of angry he just wanted to be with his fiancé. They hadn't even had sex in about a month and John was sexually frustrated but Randy was too tired to do anything at least he can have a descent nights sleep.

John got up and went back to his room Randy was still there with Ted and Adam but now Cody and Evan were all there going over wedding details John grumbled and went to the bathroom slamming the door causing everyone in the room to jump. "What's wrong with Jay?" Cody asked Randy shrugged and went back to work. "That! That right there is what is wrong with him." Adam said Randy looked at him to explain. "Orton when was the last time you and John spent time together not worrying about the wedding just having fun? He misses you he just wants his Randy back." Adam said before he walked out of the room.

John had a shower and got dressed for raw. He went back into the main room and everyone was still there he sighed and got his things together. He went over to where Randy was and gave him the keys to their rental. "I'm leaving I'll see you at the arena bye." John said and he walked out the door. Randy followed him grabbing his arm as John was about to get in the elevator. "We can go together." John shook his head "nah I want to work out a bit before hand so don't worry about it ok?" Randy nodded "I love you." Randy said John smiled "me too I'll see you later." John said and he got on the elevator. Randy sighed he knew John was upset or angry about something but he wanted to get the wedding stuff finished.

John caught a cab to the Arena and went to his locker room it had a nice couch in there so he thought he'd have a nice nap before the show. He fell asleep straight away. 30 minutes later he woke up sweating and breathing hard he had the same sick feeling again and it was annoying the fuck outta him. He decided to work out so he did.

It was an hour before the show when he went to the catering area he saw Randy sitting there probably discussing wedding shit, he heard him talking yup it was wedding shit he sighed and sat down at a different table. Randy saw John so he decided to join him. "Hey baby." Randy said kissing John's cheek John nodded he had a mouth full of food so he couldn't talk. "Hey what's goin on?" John asked he knew the answer. "Just wedding stuff wanna help?" John sighed "no I don't wanna help I don't give a flying fuck! I really don't care about flowers or food or cake or fucking seating arrangements all I care about is that I'm marrying Randy Orton but you're not even him anymore." John said as he stormed away Randy started to cry before Cody enveloped him in a hug. First Randy was sad then he got angry he marched into John's locker room and stared his fiancé down.

"What the hell is your problem!" Randy screamed John looked at him. "Nothing I'm just sick and tired of hearing about this stupid wedding." John said Randy's eyes narrowed "stupid? Since when is our wedding stupid?" John groaned "since it's all I ever hear about Rand I just wanna marry you I don't care about all the other stuff. I miss you we never see each other and when we do it's always talk about this wedding I'm so over it if I wanted to hear about weddings all day long I would make friends with a fucking wedding planner. I…..just want my fiancé back the one that made me laugh and the one who was always there for me to talk to or the one I'd have amazing sex with. When that guy comes back give me a call because he's the one I want to marry." John said and he walked away. Randy was shocked he never knew John was feeling that way.

That night John had his match and left before Randy could find him Randy really wanted to make things right with him but he didn't know how and it was worrying him he had never in his life seen John the way he was acting today. He headed back to the Hotel to find John.

John was laying on the bed on his stomach thinking about the argument he had with Randy at the arena he was sorry he said some nasty things but Randy needed to know how he felt it was better this way. Randy opened the door and held a sigh of relief when he saw John lying there he smiled and took off his shoes and shirt and lay down next to John.

"I'm sorry" Randy whispered John sighed "I really am baby please believe me I never knew you felt like this." John rolled over so he was face to face with Randy. "I know but baby I want you back." Randy was confused "you have me." John shook his head "no I don't the person right now is a perfectionist who doesn't have anytime for his fiancé and spends all his time wrestling and working on the wedding, but you still manage to spend time with your friends where do I fit into your life Rand? Seriously." John said voice filled with emotion. "Jay baby I love you, you're the man I want in my life I want to grow old with you and I want to build a life together. I'm sorry I haven't been paying any attention to you I guess I just feel anxious and excited about marrying you John 3 weeks and we'll be married isn't that great?" John nodded "of course it is but if things don't change I won't be showing up at the wedding." John said Randy looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked as he stood up. "I mean I want us back. I want to be the couple we used to be you know we'd have fun go out together talk, piss each other off but now I'm lucky if I get to spend an hour a day with you if that's how it is before the wedding how is it going to be when we are married? That's not the life I want and if it's what you want I don't know you as well as I thought I did." John explained Randy sighed "John you know me better than anyone I have ever know in my entire life you know that I love you so much and I'll cut down on things for the wedding okay I want you to know that I'm still yours I'm still your man I'm nobody else's please believe me when I say that." John smiled and nodded "I believe you Rand I just want the man I fell in love with to come back to me." Randy smiled and kissed John on the lips "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy as if he was about to disappear.

The next day John woke up feeling sick he got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Once he had the brushed his teeth silently praying that Randy hadn't heard him. He had a quick shower and wrote Randy a note saying he was going to see Adam. He needed to talk to his best friend about something. He went to Adam's room and knocked a minute later Adam came out and let John in.

John walked in and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "John what's wrong?" Adam asked John sighed "I need you to take me to the doctors" John said Adam looked at him like he was nuts "why cant Randy?" John sighed "I don't want him knowing please Adam will you take me?" John asked Adam nodded "sure Jay just let me get dressed ok?" John nodded he was feeling light headed and dizzy.

Once Adam was dressed they headed for the doctors. John signed in and sat there waiting to be called. "John Cena?" the doctor called John got up and went with the doctor. "Hi I'm Doctor Morrison what seems to be the problem?" John sighed "lately I haven't been feeling well I am tired and weak and I keep having these dizzy spells and I don't know what's wrong" Morrison nodded "okay what I'll do is give you some pills for the dizziness I need you to have some bed rest for today and I'll give you a blood test ok?" John nodded the doctor did the test and wrote John his prescription and John left.

John and Adam got in the car. "So what did he say?" Adam asked "he just did a blood test and gave me some pills for the dizziness he also said that I need bed rest today" John said "how we have Raw man?" John shrugged "I don't know what to do" John said "if you don't want Orton to know you can rest in my room" John smiled "thanks Adam I just don't need him worrying about me it's probably nothing so please don't tell anyone I went to the doctors ok?" John asked Adam nodded "your secret is safe with me John" John smiled Adam was the one person he could always count on.

They got back to the hotel and John went back to bed but in Adam's room. He was asleep for a few hours when he heard his phone go off he sighed before answering. "Hello?" John answered groggily. _"Babe where are you?"_ it was Randy "Adam's why?" John asked _"we have to leave for Raw soon that's why I'll come get you ok?"_ John sighed "I am not on raw tonight babe I have the night off so I think I might go to our room and sleep ok I am really tired" John said Randy was worried John never had Raw off ever. _"Sure…are you ok?"_ John smiled at Randy's worrying. "I'm fine babe and good luck I'll be watching" John said _"thanks Jay love you"_ Randy said John smiled "I love you too" John said and hung up.

John got up and went back to his room he had a shower before collapsing into the bed and going to sleep. A couple hours later Randy came into the room and smiled when he saw that John was still asleep. He stripped down to his underwear before getting into the bed and cuddling up against his older lover. John groaned when he felt Randy cuddle up to him but wrapped an arm around him. "Did you win baby?" John asked Randy nodded "yup now go back to sleep you don't look very well babe" John nodded and drifted off again.

The next morning John got up and he was sick again he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He had a shower and changed before going back into the room where Randy was now awake. "John are you ok I heard you throwing up?" John nodded "yeah I just don't feel so good" John said Randy nodded "maybe you should go to the doctors?" John sighed "no babe I'll be fine I just feel like sleeping all day" John said Randy nodded "well you can sleep in the car" John nodded "thanks babe I think it will help" John said as he sat down he felt like he was about to pass out.

Once Randy had showered and changed they were on their way home it was about a six hour drive but John didn't feel well enough to go on a plane. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him it was driving him insane. "You okay hun?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but I don't feel so good" John said Randy sighed he was starting to worry about his fiancé he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

Six hours later and they were home John looked worse than before he left. "That's it I'm taking you to a doctor" Randy said John sighed "Rand I am fine I just need to rest ok?" John asked Randy nodded "fine go get in bed" John nodded and made his way into the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow's.

A FEW HOURS LATER John woke up feeling even sicker his phone started ringing but he didn't have the energy to answer so Randy got it for him. After talking on the phone for a few minutes Randy turned to John. "Babe it's a Dr. Morrison?" John sighed he didn't need Randy knowing about anything just yet. John nodded and took the phone and walked into another room. "Hey doc" John said "hi John I have your test results but I am sending them to your doctor in Missouri is that ok?" John nodded "that's fine thank you" John said "well he should be ringing you sometime today to set up an appointment" John smiled "thanks again" John said "no problem" John smiled and hung up the phone.

John walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I thought our doctor was Dr. Adam's?" John nodded "he is he was a doctor I saw a few months ago when I had the flu" John lied "so what did he want then?" John sighed "just to see where to send my file" Randy nodded but thought John wasn't telling him the whole truth "are you telling me everything?" Randy asked John groaned "yes Randy damn why would I lie about something like that? Now I'm gonna go watch some TV alone" John said he walked into the lounge and lay down.

John was in the lounge for a while he was starting to feel a little bit better. He was about to get up when the house phone rang and Randy answered. "John phone!" Randy called John sighed and got up. "Hello?" John answered "hi John its doctor Adam's I just wanted to see when you'd be able to come into my office to discuss these blood test results?" John sighed "I could come in tomorrow" John said "that's great I'll see you first thing tomorrow then" John nodded "sure thing bye" John said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Randy asked John sighed "no one important" John said Randy sighed "just tell me who it was?" John rolled his eyes "just someone who wants to meet me tomorrow ok babe it's nothing seriously it just has to do with some merchandise" John said Randy nodded "fine…are you feeling any better?" Randy asked "yeah do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" John asked Rand smiled "sure thing lets go get dressed maybe we can invite Adam and Ted?" John nodded and smiled "sure can you ring them while I shower?" John asked Randy nodded.

John went upstairs and showered while Randy rang Adam and Ted they said they would meet them at the diner. John got out of the shower and took some of his dizziness pills and got dressed. He then met Randy downstairs and Randy went up for a shower while he was in the bathroom he saw the pills and looked worried wondering why John had to take pills for dizziness since John hadn't said anything about feeling dizzy to him. He had a shower and got dressed then he and John left for the diner.

In the car Randy kept glancing over at John worrying about his fiancé. "Are you sure you feel alright to be coming out?" Randy asked John smiled "I'm sure baby I just want to have some fun" John said Randy nodded. "Do you want to do anything tomorrow?" Randy asked "I guess what did you have in mind?" John asked "I thought we could visit Becky and Daniel or just hang out just us two" John nodded "sounds like a plan but I have my merch meeting tomorrow morning bright and early so we will have to go after that" Randy nodded "I'll be ready by the time you get home" John smiled "good" John said as they pulled into the diner.

They walked into the diner and found Adam and Ted and sat down with them a minute later the waitress came over and they ordered their food. "So how was the drive?" Adam asked "good I guess I wasn't feeling to well on the way here but I feel better now" John said Adam nodded. There food arrived a few minutes later. "So what do you two have planned this week?" Adam asked John shrugged "nothing much just getting some shit around the house done you know mundane shit" John said Adam nodded "well we were thinking of having a nice dinner we were going to invite Codes and Evan and Ames and Nattie" John smiled at Randy who nodded "we'd love to come anything I can bring?" John asked "desert?" John nodded "its fine" John said and smiled at Adam and Ted.

John got up to change the music and Adam followed "are you ok you don't look well Jay" John sighed "I have to see the doctor tomorrow for the blood test results I haven't told Randy I told him I have a merch meeting so once I know what is wrong I will come and see you ok?" John asked Adam nodded "yeah does Randy think anything is up?" John shrugged "I think he does but he hasn't said anything" Adam nodded "I'm worried about you" John smiled "I'm sure it's nothing but I am a little nervous about going" Adam smiled "you'll be ok" John nodded and they went back to the table.

A little later John wanted to go home and be with Randy. "Rand can we go?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded "we're gonna go but we will see you sometime this week before the dinner ok?" Randy said Ted and Adam said goodbye and John and Randy left. Once at home they cuddled up on the bed and watched a movie.

Halfway through the movie Randy couldn't take it anymore he pounced on John and attacked the older man with kisses and licks against his neck John moaned Randy was making him crazy. "I want you John…" Randy said looking into John's eyes John smiled "I want you too" John said Randy went back and kissed the hell out of John.

Randy moved and went to work on John's neck sucking and biting at the tender flesh John was getting excited he hadn't been with Randy in a while and he missed it. Randy moved down and was licking and biting at John's chest and stomach tracing John's abs with his tongue. Randy moved his hand and reached into John's boxers and took hold of John's member gripping it tightly John moaned out loud. Randy smirked and stripped John and himself of their underwear before straddling John's hips.

John was squirming and Randy noticed he looked nervous so he stopped his kisses and bites and looked into John's eyes. "What's wrong do you not want this?" Randy asked John smiled "of course I want this….I just feel nervous I mean we haven't been together in a while" John said Randy nodded "baby there is nothing to be nervous about ok I love you" John nodded his head "I love you too baby" Randy nodded "do you want to stop?" John shook his head "no way I want you to make love to me" Randy nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Randy trailed kisses all the way down John's body licking and sucking on every bit of skin available. He finally made it down to John's cock and took the head into his mouth. "Fuck Rand" John moaned as he felt Randy's mouth on him. Randy engulfed John's entire member he took John as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck Rand you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" John moaned as Randy continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking John. While sucking John off he moved his left hand and began fondling John's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. John was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when Randy was fully seethed inside of him.

John pulled Randy off of him and brought him up and locked him in a passionate kiss tasting himself on Randy's tongue they pulled apart and John was going crazy he needed Randy in him and that was something he never thought he'd ever want. "Want you now" John said Randy nodded as John handed him lube.

Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and gently probed at John's entrance. John was really nervous and Randy could tell. "You need to relax or this is going to hurt" John nodded and immediately relaxed. He hissed in pain as Randy breached his hole with his finger it stung like a bitch. "You ok?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I just need to get used to it" John said Randy nodded and started moving his finger around looking for John's hot spot. He pulled out his one finger and went back in with two. John was in pain and Randy needed to distract him so he kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh god…." John moaned when Randy hit that spot Randy smirked and kept hitting it over and over sending John crazy.

"need you now please Rand" John moaned Randy nodded and pulled his fingers out he lubed up his cock and aligned himself at John's entrance he leaned down and kissed John while he slowly entered the man he loved.

John felt more comfortable so he urged Randy to continue his movements. Randy started moving slowly trying to make this night last as long as possible but John's ass was the best he had ever tasted in his life he was so tight it was like a vice. "harder baby….harder" John whispered out Randy smiled and kissed John and changed his angle and moved in and out of John harder but still slowly he was grazing John's hot spot every time making John moan out loud. "you feel so good inside of me" John said Randy smiled "you're so tight baby fuck your beautiful" Randy said he leaned down and kissed John again John pulled him closer by the back of his neck loving the closeness of Randy.

Randy was getting closer so he reached and took hold of John in his hands and started moving his hand up and down John's member in time with his own movements. "so close John fuck" Randy moaned John nodded and moved his hips to meet with Randy's thrusts. "gonna cum John" Randy warned "me too baby" John said Rand nodded "cum with me baby I want us to cum together" Randy ordered John went crazy and fisted himself harder and faster three strokes later both men came screaming the others name.

Randy collapsed onto the bed beside John panting trying to get his breath back. "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too and I can't wait to marry you" John said Randy smiled "me either I'm getting excited it's only a few weeks away" John nodded and brought Randy closer before drifting off to sleep. The next morning John woke up and quietly slipped out of bed and showered getting ready for his doctors appointment he had some food and left the house.

John arrived at the doctors and checked in. he was waiting a good twenty minutes before the doctor asked for him. He got up and walked into the office. "John I got your test results back and I'm afraid it's not very good." John swallowed hard "ok doc just give it to me straight then" John said he needed to know what was wrong with him. "Okay John I'm just going to come out and say it you have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia" John sat there stunned "what? How?" John asked "I'm sorry now I'll tell you about it ok?" John nodded "This illness originates in lymphatic cells of the bone marrow. In most instances, and at the time of diagnosis, the bone marrow is completely replaced by leukemic cells." John sat there shocked.

"ok what I am going to have you do is head to the hospital and see a doctor Alison Anderson she specialises in Leukemia and she is going to give you a bone marrow test and also a chest x-ray" John nodded and took the information given to him. "You'll need someone with you" John nodded and thanked the doctor and went out to his car. He started the car and took off he stopped at a park and called Adam saying he needed him and Adam would be waiting for him. He went and picked up Adam and drove to the hospital.

"Ok now tell me what is going on?" Adam asked when they parked at the hospital "I went to the doctors today and I found out I have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia." John said Adam sat there "are you serious?" John nodded "yeah so I have to go and see this new doctor who specialises in it and have a bone marrow test and also a chest x ray just to confirm the blood test" John said "Jay I am so sorry" John nodded "me too but I need you Adz I need you to be here for me today ok?" Adam nodded and hugged John once they were out of the car.

They went to the Leukemia ward and waited for the doctor she came out a few minutes later and took John back with her. 3 hours later John was done and was waiting for the results he was sitting in the office with Adam. The doctor came in with a sad look on her face John knew then that he had Leukemia for sure. "John the tests are back and I am sorry but they did confirm that you have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia" John nodded "ok so where do we go from here then?" John asked. "Well you are in the intermediate risk for the disease which is good because we have caught on to it early enough. First of all we will be starting you on a round of Chemotherapy."

John grasped Adam's hand for support. "Purpose of the first run of chemotherapy is to make the disease go away, so called to enduce remission. This goal is achieved when the blood counts have normalized and there is no evidence of Leukemia in the blood or bone marrow. This portion of treatment will last from one to three months about 80 to 85% of patients achieve a complete response with aggressive Chemotherapy that is what you'll be on" John nodded.

The doctor continued. "But the disease will come back if chemotherapy is not continually used some of the cells will come back and you cannot detect them under a microscope." John took a shaky breath he couldn't believe this was happening to him. "You will also be undergoing radiation therapy to the brain and spinal canal and we will do this because the brain is a site that chemotherapy drugs cannot penetrate so the brain becomes a reservoir for leukemic cells. This part of therapy will be synchronised with the chemotherapy in the first few months of your treatment" John sighed this was too much info to take in.

"After you have been through all of this you will be put on oral medication now the length of that treatment is two years" John looked stunned about the amount of time. "Now if you don't enter remission we will have to do a bone marrow transplant for a better recovery" John nodded "so when will this all start? And also what about work?" John asked "we will be starting next week and what do you do for a living?" the doctor asked "I'm a professional wrestler" the doctor sighed "I'm sorry John but you cant work anymore the mental and physical stress will cut into the treatment and wont work" John nodded "okay then thanks doc" the doctor nodded "you need to take these pills for the weakness and these antibiotics for the fever that you have and also pain pills for the aches you have in your bones ok?" John nodded and took the pills. "Ok then I will see you on Tuesday" John smiled and nodded and left with Adam.

When they got in the car John broke down he started crying his eyes out Adam just sat there. "How am I going…going to tell Randy?" John asked "I can be there if you want?" John shook his head "no I need to do this alone are we still on for the dinner tonight?" John asked Adam nodded "yeah why?" John sighed "I think I am going to tell everyone then" John said Adam nodded "okay then" John sighed as Adam drove telling Randy would be the hardest part. John got home and walked in and saw Randy outside he sat down with his lover.

Randy smiled when he saw John "hey babe took you long enough I have lunch already done for us you ready to go?" John sighed and nodded. They got up and drove to the park John sat down thinking of how to tell Randy. "babe I have to tell you something important" John said Randy looked at him "ok then go ahead" John nodded "well this morning I didn't have a merch meeting I went to the doctors, the other day on the road Adam took me to a doctor and he did a blood test the results were forwarded to my doctor an he gave me the results today" John said.

Randy looked on taking all of the information in "well its bad news I found out I have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia" John said Randy sat there "what?" John sighed "Rand I have Leukemia I start my treatment on Tuesday and I have to stop working it can take up to three months for me to go into remission" John said Randy still sat there. "What do you have to do?" Randy asked "treatments of chemotherapy and radiation therapy" John said Randy nodded "you'll be ok though right Jay?" John sighed "the odds are looking good but if I don't go into remission in the three months I need a bone marrow transplant" John told him Randy nodded. "I also have a bunch of pills to take I am so sorry Rand" John said Randy moved closer and held onto John.

An hour later they went back home Randy was silent and John was getting annoyed by it. So he went upstairs and had a shower getting ready for Adam's dinner he was just putting his shoes on when Randy appeared John looked at him and went into the bathroom and took his pills Randy just watched. "Where are you going?" Randy asked "Adam's dinner" John said "no your not you're staying in and I am looking after you" John rolled his eyes "Rand I am fine and I need to go" John said "why?" John sighed "I need to tell people that I might die!" John snapped at him and sat down on the bed "I need to tell my friends what Is going on I understand if you don't want to come, call Nathan and do something" John said Randy nodded. John gave him a quick kiss and left.

When John got to Adam's he sighed this was going to be so hard telling his friends about his illness. He walked through the door and found Adam just coming down the stairs. "Hey Jay you're here early" John shrugged "I guess I am" Adam nodded "lets go talk" Adam said and led him outside. "Did you tell Randy?" John nodded "how did he take it?" Adam asked "he has barely spoken to me since I don't think I can handle it if he doesn't talk" John said "I'm sure he'll come around man" John nodded a few minutes later everyone else showed up.

They sat at the table it was Adam, Ted, John, Cody, Evan, Amy and Natalya. Ted served the dinner and they started to eat thank god John took his ant nausea pills or he would have thrown up everything he ate. "That was really nice thanks Ted" John said Ted smiled. "I think we should all go into the lounge" Adam suggested John sighed this was it this was going to be so hard to tell the people who meant most to him that he could die.

John sat down and Adam sat next to him they were across from everyone else. "What's going on Adam are you leaving me for Jay?" Ted joked John shook his head "no I have to tell you all something but it's hard so don't say anything until I have finished ok?" John asked they nodded " I went to the doctors today and I found out that I have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia I start my treatment on Tuesday and I have to stop working it can take up to three months for me to go into remission. I have to have treatments of chemotherapy and radiation therapy" John said.

Hid friends just sat there Amy and Natalya were crying "you'll be ok though they're going to cure you right?" Cody asked John sighed "they are very good odds but if I don't go into remission in the first three months then I need a bone marrow transplant" John said they all nodded. "What about work?" Evan asked John shrugged "I can't work it's too risky so I'll be staying here and doing my treatment" John said "have….have you told Randy?" Amy asked John nodded "yeah he didn't take it so well that's why he isn't here right now he couldn't handle it" Amy nodded and hugged John as did the rest of his friends.

"Well who's going to be here while you have your treatments?" Ted asked "no one I can do it on my own I don't need pity I am still the same guy I'm just sick I'll be fine on own" John said wiping a tear "no I'll be here I don't work so I'm goin to be here for anything and everything that you need ok?" Amy asked John nodded. After talking about it for a few more minutes John decided to leave he said goodbye and went back home. When he got there he noticed that Randy's hummer wasn't there he was relieved he just wanted to relax he had a meeting with Vince and Steph tomorrow he would be telling them what was going on.

He had a shower and got into bed after taking all his prescribed drugs he slowly began to fall asleep. A few hours later John heard Randy stumble into the bedroom stinking of liquor John sighed and turned over Randy got into bed and hugged John "baby are you awake?" Randy slurred John nodded "wanna fuck?" Randy asked John sat up and glared at him "no Orton I don't wanna fuck" John spat he grabbed his pillows and went into the spare bedroom and locked the door he didn't want to see Randy right now. He was pissed he would have thought Randy would care that he was sick but no he went out got wasted and thought he would wanna fuck.

John got up early the next morning and showered he had a meeting to go to he had some food and took his medications before getting in the car and leaving. Once at the office he was guided to Vince's office where he saw Vince, Shane and Stephanie sitting there. "Hi John what is with the meeting is something wrong?" Steph asked John nodded "actually yeah I went to the doctors today and I found out that I have Acute Lymphoid Leukemia I start my treatment on Tuesday and I have to stop working it can take up to three months for me to go into remission. I have to have treatments of chemotherapy and radiation therapy. I cant wrestle so I guess this is my resignation" John said the McMahon's sat there stunned "have you got a good doctor I'm sure we can help you" Vince said John smiled "I have the best in the country I just needed to tell you, you can make the announcement when you want" Steph sighed and hugged John "I'm here if you need anything ok?" John nodded "how is Randy taking it?" John shrugged "I don't know he wont talk and he got drunk last night and pissed me off so I'm not talking to him right now" John said.

"he can have as much time off as he needs to help you with this" Shane said "if he wants it he will ask for it I don't want to pressure him into thinking he has to look after me I have Amy for that…I better go I have to go see a few more people" John said he hugged them all then left. Once in the car he got out his phone and rang Randy's family they were next on his list _"hello?"_ John heard it was Randy's mom "hi Elaine it's John I was wondering if I could come and see the whole family today sometime it's really important" John said _"sure John how about some afternoon tea"_ John smiled "I'll be there by three thank you" John said _"no problem sweetie you're family"_ John smiled "ok I'll see you then bye" John said and hung up the phone he then went home.

When he got there and walked inside he saw that Cody and Evan were there talking to Randy. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hi boys how are you?" John asked "good how are you?" John smiled "I've been better I just saw the McMahon's and told them everything" John said "were they ok?" John nodded "yep" John said he sat down and started reading a car magazine. "So we better go but we will see you later ok John?" John nodded and let them out and went back into the kitchen he groaned because Randy wouldn't look at him or talk to him.

He finally had enough "I'm going to your parent's house later to tell them do you want to come?" John asked "I don't know" John nodded "it's fine Randy" John said and started cleaning up "stop John just stop doing that just relax please" Randy said John nodded "you know I'm not dead right I'm still me" John said Randy nodded "it's too hard" Randy said "I'll make it easy for you then…..I'm going to leave until you are ready to be an adult and deal with this" John said "I cant do it John it hurts too much I'm sorry" John nodded "imagine how I feel I'm the one with the illness not you" John spat he walked upstairs and packed his things not forgetting his information and his medication he walked out of the house without another word and drove to Adam's.

Adam sighed when he saw John on his door step with bags he let him on and got him situated in a room. "So what happened?" Adam asked "he cant deal with it he told me it was too hard…Adam he wont even look at me or talk to me so I left I cant be around that I have enough to deal with without Orton acting like a fucking child" John said Adam nodded "I think I might take a nap can you wake me at 2 I have to be somewhere by three" John said Adam nodded and let John go to sleep.

John got woken up at two and got dressed he got in his car and headed over to Randy's parents house once there he greeted the family and sat them down and told them everything about his illness they sat there shocked. "So where is my son?" Bob asked John sighed "he cant handle it he told me it was too hard so I left I'm staying with a friend of mine" John said "shouldn't you stay and work it out" John shrugged "guys he wont look or speak to me the only time he has spoken to me was last night when he came home drunk I don't need him acting like a child I have to concentrate on my treatment" John said they nodded knowing he was right but deep down they were mad at their son and brother.

"If you need anything John just call me ok?" Elaine said John smiled and nodded and left for Adam's house he was hungry as hell and he needed some food some days were good others weren't. Today was a good day. He got back and changed into some sweats before he ordered some takeout. Once the food was there he sat down and ate it while watching some sports. "So how did the Orton's take the news?" Ted asked as he joined John. "Same as everyone else" John said "so have you heard from Randy?" Ted asked John shook his head "No I don't care either I need to concentrate on other things he wont even look at me so I left I cant deal with him right now I just need to be around caring and pleasant people and he doesn't fit into that category" John said Ted sighed and nodded he had to fix Randy and John's relationship or Orton would regret it.

Later that night John was asleep when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist he groaned and sat up and turned the lamp on. He was surprised to see Randy sitting there looking worse for wear. "Rand what are you doing here?" John asked "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I know that but why are you here I thought you needed some space?" John asked wiping his eyes "I did but I realized I was being an ass John I'm scared" John nodded "I'm scared too you know don't you think I am shitting myself I might die Rand and I cant deal with that I want to be with you for ever and if I cant beat this then my dream wont come true and I hate it" John told him "I don't want to loose you baby I don't think I could deal with it if I did" John nodded "are you sure you want to be with me during this because if you cant deal with it we'll end this…us" John said.

Randy looked at him as if he was nuts "I want to be here Jay you're my fiancé I need and want to be here with you" John nodded "are you sure? I cant have you changing your mind or shutting me out and not talking and looking at me it's not fair to me and I don't have the energy to deal with your childish antics" John said Randy sighed "I want to be with you and I wont change my mind I promise I want to be with you forever" John smiled and nodded and kissed Randy softly on the lips. "I love you Rand but if you ever close me out again I will not hesitate to leave your ass" John told him Randy smiled and nodded "lets go to sleep ok Jay?" John nodded and switched off the lamp before going to sleep with his fiancé by his side.

The next day John and Randy went back to their house and relaxed. "So you're leaving tomorrow then?" John asked as they were out the back relaxing in the sun. Randy looked at him "no I'm staying with you through all of it" Randy said John sighed "but that means you have to forfeit the title" John said Randy nodded "I know and I don't care you're more important to me John" John nodded "I think you should stay on the road I'll be fine here I have Ames" John said trying to persuade Randy into staying on the road he felt guilty. "No John I am going to be your husband I want to be here for everything ok?" John nodded "well what about if I travel with you I mean I can be back each week for my treatment" John said "no it's better if you stay in one place why do you want me to be on the road so badly?" Randy asked.

"I feel guilty Rand I mean you're stopping the thing that you love for me I don't want you to do that" John said Randy nodded "baby you're not making me do it I am doing it because I want to ok?" John nodded "yeah but you wouldn't be if it wasn't for me I did this to you it's my fault" John said with tears in his eyes "I can't do this to you Rand I love you too much I gotta go" John said and walked away. He went into the entertainment room and locked the door refusing to let Randy in.

John had been in the room for about an hour when there was knocking at the door "leave me alone Randy I want to be left alone" John said Randy looked at Adam who he had called to come over. "John it's me Adam please let me in?" Adam asked John sighed and let only Adam in. "why did you lock yourself in here for?" Adam asked "I cant do it to him Adz I mean he is giving up everything for me I cant let him do it I wont let him do it" John said Adam sighed "he wants to though John you aren't making him anyway he has already called Vince and sorted it all" John sighed "I feel so fuckin guilty though it's my fault" John said Adam groaned "John you didn't ask to be diagnosed with Leukemia it happened so it's not your fault and you have no reason to feel guilty Randy loves you he would do anything for you….if the positions were reversed would you do the same for him?" John nodded "well there you go then I think you two need to go out and have some fun" Adam said "I don't feel like it I wish I could just marry him before I start my treatments I don't want to be looking like shit when I say I do to him" John said Adam nodded knowing John wanted to have a nice wedding one where he wasn't looking like crap and feeling like crap.

When Adam left Randy walked into the room and sat down with John. "I'm sorry I was just feeling bad about you having to give up everything." John said Randy nodded "I understand why don't you go lie down?" John nodded "will you join me soon?" John asked Randy nodded. John went upstairs and went to sleep. Randy stayed downstairs organizing a surprise for John when he woke up. John had been in bed for a while and when he woke up he felt sick so he ran to the bathroom and threw up he was still throwing up when Randy walked in and started rubbing his back. "You ok babe?" Randy asked John sighed and nodded and had some water. "It's only going to get worse with the treatments I just hate it but I need to be better…I just wanna rest for the night ok?" Randy nodded and helped John back into bed.

John got up an hour later feeling much better he went downstairs and saw Randy in a suit he looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are you wearing a suit?" John asked "I have a surprise for you but I need you to shower and get dressed in what I have laid out for you ok?" John nodded and did what was asked he showered and dressed in a nice suit. He went back downstairs and saw Adam was there. "Hey Adam what the hell is going on and where the hell is Randy?" John asked "it's a surprise now get your ass into the car Cena" John nodded and got into the car and the driver drove them to a nice secluded private park John was confused about what was happening.

Adam dragged him through the park and John gasped at what he saw he saw his and Randy's friends and Randy's family along with a master of ceremony's John knew that this was his wedding he looked at Adam and didn't know what to say Adam smiled and took John up the alter. John was now standing face to face with John. "baby I'm doing this because I know you wanted to have a great wedding before you start your treatments" John smiled "thank you" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"We are here to join the families of Randal Keith Orton and John Felix Anthony Cena. Both men have written their own vows and will speak them now Randy will go first."

Randy smiled at John. "Baby when we first met I knew right then that you would play a huge part in my life. I never knew what love was until I met you. You make me happier than I could have ever imagined you're my soul mate. I know we have been through some tough times but we stuck together I love you more than anything in the world. I know that the next few months and years are going to be hard but I promise to always be there for you through the good and the bad you are the ying to my yang and I hope to make you as happy as you have made me. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us hopefully many years of happiness together. The one thing that will always remain is that I Randal Keith Orton love you with all my heart" Randy said as he finished his vows.

John stood there with tears in his eyes he had never heard Randy be so open with him about his feelings before. "Randy I didn't have anything prepared because I was trying to think of everything I wanted to say I love you it's as simple as that. You're the man that I want to be with until our time comes but you make me feel like I am the only person in the world. You have always been my best friend and you always will be you mean everything to me if you were to leave I don't think I could go on. You're the reason I wake up in the morning you give me a reason to live. I know things are going to be hard and I want to thank you for loving me and giving me the happiness that I have already had with you. If this illness kills me I will die a happy man knowing that you Randy made my life a better one because you were in it I love you and I will love you until the day I die." John said Randy was crying.

"Do you John take Randy to be your husband?" the minister asked John smiled "I do" John answered "and do you Randy take John to be your husband?" the minister asked Randy nodded "I do" the minister smiled "then I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss" John and Randy smiled at each other before they claimed each others mouth in their first kiss as a married couple.

After the congratulations everyone went back to the Orton's house for the reception John needed to sit down he was feeling dizzy he hadn't taken his pills he forgot all about them. "Are you ok Jay?" Adam asked "I need my pills I forgot to take them" John said Adam nodded "where are they?" John sighed "in our master bathroom at home" Adam smiled "I'll go get them ok?" John smiled and nodded.

John sat there for a while and was joined by Randy. "Hey babe where did Adam go?" Randy asked "to get my pills I forgot to take them before we left the house" Randy sighed "Jay you cant forget them ever I cant loose you" John nodded "I know but I was a little preoccupied by the whole surprise wedding thing" John said Randy nodded "I know are you happy though?" Randy asked John grinning "of course this was the best surprise I could have ever gotten" Randy smiled and kissed his husband. Adam came over to them and handed John is pills John took them Randy and Adam just watched him.

After the reception John and Randy headed home. They went up stairs into their room. When Randy opened the door John was shocked there was rose petals every where with candles lighting up the room John smiled and crashed his lips onto Randy's. "I love you Mr. Cena-Orton." John said Randy smiled "I love you too it was perfect." John smiled and went back to kissing his husband.

John kissed Randy sneaking his tongue into Randy's mouth wanting to taste his husband for all he had husband he was actually married to Randy and be together forever how crazy is that? John pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Randy's neck biting at it Randy was busy undoing John's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over John's shoulders. Randy then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with John underneath Randy. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Randy finally got to John's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his husband's body along with John's underwear John moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Randy got up from John and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked. "What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at John's hole. John hissed as Randy entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Randy soothed soon John began to relax. Randy stopped for a second "baby is this ok to do I mean with the leukemia and everything?" Randy asked John sighed "I don't know Randy I never really asked just wear a condom and don't swallow my cum I'll ask the doctor on Tuesday now continue what you were doing" John said Randy nodded. Randy pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch John he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate with his finger. John started thrusting onto Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Randy NOW!" John demanded.

Randy laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of John and put on a condom and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiiit" John cried out. "Shit J you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him.

"Harder….fuck me harder Ortz." John said "fuck John so fucking tight baby." Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come J soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me J let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself.

A few minutes later after being cleaned up and regaining there breath Randy snuggled in against John. "I love you J so fucking much." Randy said John smiled "I love you too baby, shit we are actually married." John said causing them to chuckle. "I know who would have ever thought that John Cena and Randy Orton would be happy together?" Randy asked "I did deep down I have always loved you." Randy smiled and kissed John once more before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning John woke up to an empty bed he got up and put on some sweat pants before heading downstairs in search of Randy. He found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Watcha doin good lookin?" John asked Randy smiled "cooking breakfast some of the guys are coming over before they leave" John nodded "smells nice…..are you sure you don't want to go with them babe?" John asked just to be sure. "I'm sure there's no where else I'd rather be" John smiled and kissed Randy's back. "Go shower and the food will be done when you get out" Randy said John nodded.

John went upstairs and showered before getting dressed. After taking his medication he went back down to the kitchen and saw all of his friends there he greeted them all with a hug before sitting down for breakfast. "So do you guys know what is happening this week at work?" John asked "no not really we will find out when we have the creative meeting" John nodded "when are you leaving Adam?" John asked he left later than the rest since he was traded to Smack Down. "I leave Tonight late" John nodded and ate his food. It was time for his friends to leave so John gave them a hug each and said goodbye.

Once they were gone John started doing the dishes which Randy wasn't happy about he wanted John to relax not be doing household chores. "John stop doing that I'll do them later" John shrugged "its fine Rand I want to do them and get them out of the way" John said Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to John. "stop now I will do them go rest or something" John growled "I'm not an invalid Orton I can still do stuff damn….if this is how you are now I don't wanna know what you'll be like when I am on the treatments if you're going to suffocate me I'd rather you not be here" John said he threw the dish cloth at Randy and walked away.

John walked into the home office and sat down at the computer and went through his e-mails. He found one on there from Stephanie saying they would like a statement from him to read aloud on Raw. John sighed he didn't know what he wanted to write. Finally it came to him.

_I know this might come as a shock to all of you but I John Cena have been diagnosed with Leukemia. It is in its early stages so the odds are good I will be starting treatment A.S.A.P. I am very hopeful in the end result. I just want to say that I am very honored to be able to have competed in the WWE I love working and performing in front of millions of people. I love all my fans they are the reason I am who I am. I also want to thank the people in the back some of you are my best friends in the world and I know I have your full support during this trying time. I also want to thank the McMahon's for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime I owe them a lot. In closing I just want to say thank you for everyone who has cheered for me I love you all and I hope to see you all again soon….._

John wrote and sent it to Stephanie's email. John sat there reading his email. "Hey….what ya doin?" Randy asked John looked at him "just reading my emails I just wrote my statement for tomorrow night." John said Randy nodded "I'm sorry" Randy said as he moved to sit on John's lap. "I just I want you to rest and be stress free I don't want you to worry about anything apart from getting better" John nodded "I know but I like doing mundane things it makes me feel good to know that I am helping you out in anyway" John said Randy nodded and kissed John.

Later that night John and Randy were laying in the lounge getting ready for Raw to start. "Who do you think they will give the title to?" John asked "probably Wade or Sheamus I cant think of anyone else" Randy said "yeah if Hunter was there he would get it" John said Randy nodded finally Raw started off there was a few matched when Stephanie came into the ring and read out Randy's speech about how he was 'injured' then she read out John's statement John smiled when he saw people crying he loved his fans a lot. He looked over at Randy and saw he was crying as well. "Baby don't cry I'm right here ok?" Randy nodded and cuddled against John watching the rest of Raw they ended up giving the title to Wade as Randy predicted.

After Raw they decided to go to sleep. Midway through the night John got up he was nervous about the treatments he would be going through tomorrow. He got up and went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water he then sat down at the breakfast island thinking about everything. He was staring into space when he felt a presence next to him he looked over and saw the tired face of his husband. "Babe go back to bed" John said Randy shook his head no "no why are you up?" Randy asked "just thinking" John said "anything interesting?" Randy asked "I'm worried about tomorrow I don't know what is going to happen and it's freaking me out" John said Randy nodded "we'll get through this together I promise but you need your rest so come on lets go back to sleep ok?" John nodded and went back to bed with Randy.

The next day Randy woke up before John he had a shower and started on breakfast half way through cooking he went up to wake John he straddled John's hips and started kissing John's neck John moaned at the feeling "morning baby" John mumbled "morning Jay go shower I have breakfast cooking" John nodded and had a shower took his pills and went down for some food he could only stomach some toast and juice. An hour later and they arrived at the hospital and checked in John was nervous as hell he was sweating all he wanted to do was go home and be with Randy.

Finally the doctor came out and guided them into her office. "Nice to see you again John how have you been feeling?" Alison asked John smiled "a lot better I haven't been throwing up as much and the meds seem to be working" John said Alison nodded and wrote down some notes on John's chart. "Oh doc this is my husband Randy" John said Alison smiled and shook Randy's hand "has John informed you about everything?" Alison asked John nodded "yes and I have read the pamphlets that you gave him" Alison nodded "that's good its always best if the partner understands the illness." Alison said.

"So I am going to talk you through what is going to happen today and then we will get started ok?" John nodded. "Chemotherapy uses drugs to kill or slow the growth of Leukemia cells. It is usually given by injection into a vein (intravenously). Chemotherapy for acute Leukemia is given in two or three stages: induction, consolidation and maintenance. Only people with ALL and a rare type of AML are given maintenance treatment." John and Randy nodded.

"Okay first of there is the induction stage which is an intensive course of chemotherapy, which lasts between four and six weeks. It aims to kill as many leukemia cells as possible. It usually is a combination of three or four drugs given by injection into a vein (intravenously). It is given as one or several cycles of treatment in hospital, each lasting a few days. Most patients remain in hospital until their blood counts (level of blood cells) recover but seeing as you live close that won't be necessary. You will have bone marrow biopsies to see if this treatment is working. If it is successful, your blood and bone marrow will contain no Leukemia cells. This means your Leukemia is in remission. If that is so you will be put on a different course of treatment." John and Randy nodded "ok so are we ready?" John nodded.

The doctor took John into a room where there were other people and chairs set up. John sat down and a nurse came over to get him ready Randy sat next to him and held his hand as the nurse got the intravenous line into John's vain. "ok sweetie you will have to sit here for about three hours with this in ok there is ice and popsicles in the freezer for you to suck on incase of mouth ulcers and also bags for you to throw up in if necessary" John nodded and thanked the nurse and she started the process.

John laid back and relaxed. Randy sat there looking around feeling bad for all the other patients. "are you ok Rand you don't have to sit in here with me go home and come pick me up it's fine really" John said "are you sure it's just this place is making me feel sick and sad" John smiled and nodded "go I'll see you in a few hours I love you" John said Randy smiled and kissed his cheek softly "I'll be back I love you too" John nodded and watched Randy leave he knew Randy couldn't deal with it but he loved him for trying.

John had been in the treatment room for about an hour when he started to feel sick so he threw up a couple of times and decided to have a Popsicle. "Is this your first time?" someone asked beside John. John looked and smiled "yeah what about you?" the guy smiled "oh I've been here for about a year I'm Sean" John smiled and shook his hand "John" John said "John Cena right?" John nodded "I'm a huge wrestling nut I saw the show last night I'm sorry" John shrugged "its fine so what are you in here for?" John asked "I have testicular cancer" John nodded "I'm sorry" Sean shrugged "its fine so when did you find out you had Leukemia?" John sighed "a few days ago actually it all feels like it's a dream" John said chuckling.

"Trust me you'll want it to be one…so was that Randy Orton I saw with you earlier?" John grinned "yeah he's my husband we got married a few days ago we were supposed to in a few weeks but we decided to have it before the treatments." John said Sean smiled. Two hours later Randy came back in just as John was finished he smiled and walked over to John and gave him a kiss John smiled and got up "oh Rand I want you to meet someone" John said and took Randy over to Sean "baby this is Sean he's a huge fan" John said Randy smiled and shook Sean's hand "nice to meet you" Randy said "you too" John smiled "I'll see you in a few days Sean bye" Sean waved and John and Randy left.

After leaving the room they headed back to see the doctor they sat down with her. "Ok John I just want to talk to you about the side effects of the treatment what you should expect ok?" John nodded "As well as killing Leukemia cells, chemotherapy kills mainly fast-growing cells such as those involved in hair growth, and those lining the mouth and digestive system. This can cause side effects such as hair loss, mouth ulcers and nausea. You also have an increased risk of infection, heavy bleeding and fatigue. Tell me if you are excessively tired, or bleed or bruise easily. If you have a temperature over 38C (100F), contact your doctor or nurse immediately, or go straight to hospital. See your dentist immediately if you have tooth or gum problems, and have regular checkups." Alison said John nodded.

She handed them some pamphlets and they left for home. Once there John changed into some sweats and sat down in the lounge relaxing. Randy came in with a glass of ice and some water John smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked "fine right now" John said Randy nodded there was something he needed to talk to John about but it wouldn't go down well with his sick husband.

"I have to talk to you about something John" John looked at Randy and nodded "ok what's up?" John asked "when I got home there was a message on the answering machine it was from….from your dad" John growled "delete it" John said Randy sighed "baby he wants to come and see you" John sighed "no I don't want that man anywhere near me or my brothers for that matter" John spat Randy knew it wasn't going to be easy. "John they are your family" John got up and glared at Randy "I don't care Randy they abandoned me when I came out the only reason they want to see me now is because I might be dying so fuck them I don't need them and if I die I hope they feel guilt for the rest of their lives they fucking deserve it" John spat and walked upstairs into their bedroom. He lay down and turned on the TV he needed to be away from Randy right now.

John was in the bedroom watching TV when all of a sudden he jumped up and ran to the bathroom emptying his stomach into the toilet. Randy heard John throwing up so he went in there and rubbed John's back. After about fifteen minutes John got off of the floor and brushed his teeth and went back into bed still ignoring Randy. Randy was going to speak but stopped when he heard the phone ringing he went and answered it and talked to the person for about ten minutes before hanging up.

He went back into the bedroom and sat down next to John. "That was your mom" Randy said John smiled "really? How is she?" John asked "she's fine she wants to come and see you in a week" John nodded "cool I can't wait to see her" John said Randy sighed "what about your father and your brothers?" Randy asked "I already told you I don't want to see them Randy what don't you understand?" John asked "I just don't understand how you'll see your mom but not them" John glared "simple fact is she didn't shut me out of her life when I came out they did I can't forgive them for that I just can't…just drop it ok?" Randy reluctantly nodded.

The next day John was having a bad time he was throwing up constantly he had called Amy to come over and do something for him she was finally there and he dragged her into the bathroom. "Jay what are we doing in here?" Amy asked John sighed "I want you to shave my head Randy wont do it" John said Amy nodded and started shaving John's head now he only had a little buzz cut. "You look good like this" Amy said John smiled "I was wondering if you'll come to my next treatment with me tomorrow Randy couldn't handle it" John said Amy smiled and nodded "sure I'll pick you up ok?" John nodded and let Amy leave.

After Amy left John went downstairs to see what Randy was doing he found him outside having a cigarette John groaned he hated that Randy smoked. He sat down next to him. Randy looked at John and was in shock all his hair was mostly gone all he had was a little buzz cut. John smiled at him and ran his hands over his head "you like it?" John asked "why did you do that for?" Randy asked "because it was better than losing my hair Rand do you like it?" John asked again "I guess but It will take some getting used to I guess" John smiled "I think we should go out tonight" John said "we can't mom and dad want us over there's for dinner is that ok?" John nodded "yeah it will be nice to see them" John said.

A little later John got a phone call from his doctor telling him the time for his appointment also something that involved Randy. He had a shower getting ready for dinner with the in laws and got dressed, took his meds and went downstairs where Randy was waiting for him. "So what did your doctor want?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch. "Oh my appointment time Amy is taking me tomorrow ok and she needs to see you" John said Randy raised an eyebrow "she wants to test you for Leukemia" John said Randy paled "she doesn't think you have it but she needs to test you just incase since we have slept together and you have had my dna in you" John said Randy nodded "I'm scared shitless now" John nodded "I know but it's like a one in a thousand chance that you have it and you look good and feel good so I'm sure you're fine babe" Randy felt better after hearing the odds "ok we should go" John nodded.

Twenty minutes later John and Randy pulled into the Orton's driveway John got out of the car and immediately felt dizzy he grabbed onto the car so he didn't fall over. Randy saw him and rushed over to him holding him up. "Are you ok?" Randy asked "yeah I need to sit down" John said Randy nodded and led John inside and made him sit down. "Do you need anything babe?" Randy asked "some water please?" John asked Randy nodded and came back with the water John started drinking and noticed Randy, his parents, Becky and her husband Daniel, Nathan and his girlfriend Meghan were staring.

He finished his water and sat there uncomfortably. Randy noticed "guys stop staring at him he isn't an alien" Randy said John smiled thankful for Randy at that time. "So how is everything going boys?" Elaine asked John smiled "good I love being married to your son" John said "why would you wanna be married to that for?" Nathan asked Joking John laughed and saw Randy scowling "he's fun and I love him that's why Nate so what's been going on with you guys?" John asked trying to get the attention off of him. "not much me and Daniel are moving into a new place soon" John smiled "must be fun I wish we could move I hate that house I don't think it's big enough to be honest" John said Randy eyed his husband he didn't know John felt like that.

After talking for a while dinner was served Elaine had made a nice roast. John smelled the food and it smelled delicious he had a small serving. "You can eat more than that John" John sighed "he cant he will get sick if he eats too much" Randy said they nodded.

"So how is the treatment going?" Nathan asked "Nate I don't think John wants to talk about that right now" Randy hissed John patted his hand calming his lover down. "it's fine Randy…uh yesterday I had my first round of Chemo and tomorrow I go in for the radiation therapy it changes every second day so on Saturday ii will have Chemo again" John said. "Did you go with him Randal?" Bob asked Randy nodded "yeah but I didn't stay I just felt sick to my stomach" John nodded. "I think John felt worse Randy Jesus!" Becky spat John sighed he knew she was taking it bad. "no I told him to leave it was fine I met some other patients so it was good I'm the one who is sick I cant expect him to be able to handle everything." John said they sat there in shock "excuse me I think I'll go talk to Becky" John said.

John found Becky out the front sitting on the porch. He sat down next to her and gave her a little hug. "Beck you know I am not going to give up I am going to fight this thing." John said Becky nodded "I know I just hate that you're sick and that Randy is being an ass about it I mean he couldn't even sit there with you" John sighed "I told him to leave the other day it's not a nice place to be in Beck it's depressing to see all these people who are sick and hooked up to medicine I didn't want him to see me like that" John said she nodded.

"I wanna come with you one day Jay just to see what you go through" John sighed "if that's what you want Amy is taking me tomorrow but you can come on Saturday." John said Becky smiled and nodded. "Everything ok now?" Randy asked Becky got up and hugged her brother apologizing. Randy sat next to John. "You feel ok?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just nervous about the radiation therapy tomorrow" John said "I'll be there with you so don't worry" John nodded "I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you still being here" John said "well you never have to wonder or live it because I am not going anywhere" John smiled and kissed Randy.

It was now Saturday and John had his next chemo treatment and Becky was taking him they were in the car on the way. "so what happens in the room?" Becky asked "I sit in a chair and I have the medicine pumped into me for three hours" John said "that long?" John nodded "yeah I get sick sometimes and I have to suck on popsicles so I don't get mouth ulcers but I talk to Sean he's one of the other patients he has been on his treatment for about a year now" John said Becky nodded "what's Randy doing today?" Becky asked as they pulled into the hospital. They got out and started walking to the cancer ward. "I think he is organizing a surprise for me he said" Becky nodded as they walked up to the desk.

The lady behind the desk smiled "hi John how are you?" John smiled "I'm fine Danni how are you?" John asked "I'm good let's get you sorted ok?" John Nodded and took Becky by the hand and walked into the treatment room where he sat down and was hooked up to the medicine. "You know the deal right?" Danni asked John nodded "yep thanks" Danni nodded and left. "so Beck tell me about this new house of yours" John said he needed something to get his mind off of his treatment. "it's a really nice place just a few blocks away from mom and dad it's huge I love it I cant wait to have kids so they can grow up there" John smiled "are you and Daniel trying for kids?" John asked "yeah we decided on it" John smiled "I always wanted to be a dad but that wont happen don't get me wrong I love being with your brother but I know he wants kids even if he doesn't say it I feel the same way but now I don't think it will happen" John said sadly.

"Hey John" John looked up and smiled "hey Sean how are you?" John asked "good as I can be" John nodded "Sean this is Becky she's Randy's sister" John said Sean smiled and shook her hand. "I thought Randy would have come with you today?" John shrugged "nah he had something to do so Becky came with me I don't mind anyway she is keeping my spirits up" John said Sean smiled.

"Darren was here with me yesterday he really wants to meet you" John smiled "I will be in next on Monday for my Radiation therapy maybe I could meet him then?" John asked Sean smiled "that would be awesome. So what have you been doing?" Sean asked "nothing much just relaxing at home trying to keep my mind off of things" John said Sean nodded "yeah I know what you mean it gets hard when people are always asking you how you feel" John nodded in agreement. "oh I wanted to give you this it's a pamphlet on a support group for people with life threatening diseases you should come" John nodded "so I'll see you soon bye John, Becky it was nice to meet you" Becky nodded she felt something was up with Sean he seemed to interested in John for her liking.

After the treatment John and Becky went home. Once there John went straight upstairs to bed for a nice nap. Becky stayed until Randy got home. "Hey sis you're still here?" Randy asked "yeah I wanted to talk to you about something" Randy nodded "sure what's up?" Randy asked "you know that guy Sean at John's treatments?" Becky asked Randy nodded "yeah what about him?" Randy asked he got himself a bottle of water and drank it. "I think he has a thing for John I mean they were talking today and he was asking John about his life and why you weren't there I definitely think he wants John he even gave him a pamphlet for some support group" Randy sighed "I thought the same thing when I met him I was hoping I was seeing things don't worry Beck I'll sort it out ok?" Becky nodded and kissed her brother on the cheek and left.

Once Becky left Randy went to check on John he found him sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "hey babe" Randy said John smiled "hey where were you?" John asked "just out and about so how was your treatment?" Randy asked John shrugged "like any other time I guess" John said "beck said you got invited to a support group are you gonna go?" Randy asked "I don't know I'm not sure I'll have to see" John said "do you wanna do anything tonight?" Randy asked "I guess there is one thing I want to do but I don't know if you'll be up for it" John said Randy shrugged "what is it?" Randy asked "I want to be with you I want to have sex with you I want you to make love to me" John said Randy was shocked but he didn't know what to do "I don't know baby" John sighed "it's fine I think I might go for a drive over to Adam's ok?" John said Randy nodded and watched John leave. He felt bad he wanted to have sex with him but he just felt weird about it.

John got to Adam's and sat down on the couch "what's wrong?" Adam asked as he and Ted sat down "my husband doesn't want to have sex with me" John said "what? Surely you're wrong" John shook his head "no I asked him to make love to me and he said he didn't want to" John said Adam looked at Ted and Ted got up to go see what Randy's deal is. "you want a drink or something?" Adam asked "sure maybe some juice?" Adam nodded and John followed him into the kitchen.

"so how is everything going?" Adam asked "good apart from Randy I'm thinking of joining a support group for people with life threatening illnesses what do you think?" John asked he always liked to here what Adam thought. "if it's going to help you cope with everything I say go for it what does Randy think?" Adam asked "I don't know he hasn't really said anything about it" John said Adam nodded "I say go for it maybe take someone with you" John nodded "would you wanna come?" John asked "sure I'd love to" John smiled and nodded "I should go home even though I don't really want to" John said "I'm sure it will be fine I'll see you tomorrow ok?" John nodded and left.

When John got home he went upstairs and went straight to bed what else was he to do Randy wasn't around he didn't know what or who to talk to. He fell asleep alone. When he woke up in the morning he took his medicine and got ready he was going to go to the support group and Sean was picking him up. He went downstairs and found Randy cooking. "hey babe hope you're hungry" Randy said "nah I am going out actually to the support group" John said "well I'll come then" Randy said John shook his head "no Sean is picking me up in a minute" John said Randy sighed he didn't want Sean anywhere near John "do you not want me there Jay?" Randy asked "no not really look I'm gonna wait outside I'll see you whenever" John said and left without kissing Randy.

John and Sean arrived at the group and got a coffee each and started talking to the other members. Half way through John got up "hey are you ok?" Sean asked him John nodded "yeah it's just hard hearing people talk about their illness it's heartbreaking" John told him Sean nodded. "you know you can talk to me about anything ok John" John nodded "thanks I think I might take you up on the offer in the future" John said Sean smiled and nodded. "lets get you home to your husband ok?" Sean asked John smiled and nodded. They pulled into his house "I'll see in a week for therapy ok?" John nodded and got out of the car and headed inside.

John went into his room and started packing some stuff he decided he was going to go and visit his friends on the road he was packing when Randy walked in. "what are you packing for?" Randy asked "we are gonna go visit the raw and smack down guys" John said "what? John you cant be serious what about your treatment?" John rolled his eyes "I have a week off so they gave me the oral chemo pills so I can go away if you don't wanna come don't I'll be fine on my own" John said as he continued packing. Randy started packing his own things he wasn't going to let John go on his own.

The next day they got on the plane and headed off to Raw and smack down they were joint rosters this week so it was good timing for John and Randy. They got off the plane and checked into their room at the hotel. "babe I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit ok?" John asked Randy nodded and got settled in while John napped. An hour later there was a knock on the door Randy got up and answered it. "Randy!" Cody squealed when he opened the door "quiet Codes John is asleep" Cody nodded and Randy let him and Evan in.

they walked over to the sofa and sat down. "so how is he?" Evan asked "good I guess we haven't really been speaking to each other he's upset coz I don't want to sleep with him" Randy said "well why don't you wanna sleep with him?" Cody asked "I don't know I just feel weird about it I love him more than anything but I'm scared" Randy admitted "scared about what?" Cody asked "he's scared he will catch leukaemia" John said he was listening to the conversation. "baby that's not true" John rolled his eyes "bullshit look if you wont fuck me I'll find someone who will" John snapped and stormed out of the room. Randy sighed this was not good.

John took off out of the hotel and started walking around town he stopped for a ice cream and walked to a park where he sat for a few hours just watching the children play it was nice to see them looking so happy he felt sad also knowing he would never have a child. He got up and started walking again he stopped at a café and ordered a thick shake and drank it before catching a cab to the arena. Once at the arena he went to the catering area and took his pills before looking for Natalya. He found her in the diva's room he went in there and sat next to her.

"Jay where the hell have you been Randy has been going crazy looking for you" John shrugged "I needed to get away for a while so I went for a nice walk and I sat at a park for a few hours" John said Natalya smiled "you should go and see him" John sighed "I don't want to all he see's now is this sickness he doesn't see John anymore I mean he barely even touches me" John said Natalya felt bad for her friend "I'm sorry Jay anything I can do to help?" John chuckled "beat Laycool tonight" John said Natalya smirked "like I wouldn't anyway I gotta get ready" John nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving.

John walked down the hall and came to one of the locker rooms he entered it and locked the door. He smiled a little when he saw it was Nexus. "Cena? What the hell are you doing?" Wade asked John sat down "if any of you see Orton don't tell him where I am is it ok if I stay in here for the night?" John asked Wade was confused "yeah you can stay in here and we wont say anything to Orton" John smiled and nodded "thanks" John said "so how is everything going for you?" Heath asked "good I guess I got this week off so I thought I'd come visiting" John said "so why don't you want Orton to know where you are?" Wade asked "he's just being an ass and I don't want to see him" John told them "why is he being an ass?" Justin asked "he never touches me or does anything with me anymore he acts like I'm a porcelain doll it's so fucking annoying and we haven't had sex for a while and I am going mad" John told them they grinned it always came down to sex. "well we have to do our thing so just stay in here ok?" John nodded and stayed put.

At the end of the night John had fun hanging out with the Nexus guys they never treated him different it was nice. "so do you wanna come out and play some pool with us?" Justin asked John smiled "sure sounds like fun I haven't been out in a while can you guys give me a ride?" John asked "yeah sure do you still not want Randy to know where you are?" Wade asked "nah" they nodded and they left. They got to the hotel and John went to his room and noticed Randy wasn't there he had a shower and got changed and took his meds and wrote Randy a note: _hey Rand I've gone out with Wade and them to play some pool I wont be late so go out and have fun love ya xox John._

John went down to the lobby and met with Nexus and soon they were at the bar playing pool. "what can I get you to drink John?" Heath asked "just a soda I cant have alcohol" John replied he nodded and got John his drink. "so it's me and you Cena vs. Gabriel and Slater ok?" John grinned and picked up his cue "get ready to be schooled boys" John taunted and began to play the game. "in your faces!" John shouted as he sunk the black ball and won the game for him and Wade. He went to the bar and ordered another round.

When he got back to the table he sighed seeing Randy, Ted, Adam, Cody and Evan there. He just sat down and ignored them he didn't want there looks of pity right now he was having a good time with Nexus and now they had to show up and maybe ruin it. John was racking up the balls when Randy came and stood next to him. John looked at him and then turned back to his game. He was about to take a shot when Randy pulled the cue out of his hands John glared at him. "what the hell are you doing?" John asked "we're leaving" Randy hissed John stood there "no if you wanna fucking leave then leave I don't give a shit I am actually having fun with people who don't care that I might be dying so just leave Orton" John snapped back at him. "John lets go now!" Randy snapped and grabbed his wrist. He was starting to hurt him "get the fuck off of me you're hurting me you asshole" John barked Wade had enough. "let him go now Orton" Wade ordered "piss off Wade this has nothing to do with you" Randy said Wade pulled Randy off of John and dragged him outside.

"did you not hear him say you were hurting him? What the hell is the issue?" Wade asked "I need to talk to him I need to sort things out with him I don't even know why he is acting this way?" Randy said "it's because everyone is treating him with pity he is the same guy he doesn't want all the sorry's and pitty looks he just wants to be the same John" Wade said and started leaving "and maybe you should have sex with him might make him feel better just a suggestion" Wade said "because Orton if you wont fuck him there is plenty who would sick or not I happen to be one of them" Wade smirked and left.

Back inside the bar John was sitting there rubbing his wrist it was bruising. "shit Jay he made you bruise" John sighed "I bruise more easily now remember but I don't know what his problem is he has been avoiding me like the plague and once I start having fun now he wants to be with me I don't get it I don't wanna go back there tonight" John said "you can crash with us" Cody said John smiled "thanks Codes" Cody smiled "I think I might go now I am not in the mood to be out now he ruined it" John told them he said goodbye and left with Cody and Evan.

Once back at the hotel they went to Cody and Evan's room and relaxed. "Jay I'll go get you your pj's and meds ok?" Evan said John nodded and smiled and went back to watching tv. Evan made his way to Randy's room and knocked Randy opened it hoping it would be John. "hey Evan what's up?" Randy asked "I need some bed clothes for John and his meds he is crashing with us tonight" Evan told him "what? We have one little fight and he runs off like a little bitch" Randy ranted "look Randy you bruised him tonight he has a bruise on him from you so don't call him a little bitch you need to check yourself before he decides he's had enough and leaves you. I'm telling you as a friend smarten your attitude up or you'll be divorced before widowed" Evan said and left with John's things. Once he got back John changed and took his meds before going to sleep.

The next morning John woke up at around four and couldn't get back to sleep he got out of bed and made his way back to his and Randy's room. He quietly entered the room and slipped into bed. Randy woke up at John's movement. "John?" John nodded "yeah" John said he had tears in his eyes "hold me Rand" John whispered Randy nodded and held John as he cried himself to sleep. When he awoke hours later Randy wasn't next to him he got up and showered and took his meds. He was hungry so he picked up the phone and called room service. He ordered some waffles and sat down and waited. After eating John was bored he didn't know where Randy was he got up and decided to go for a walk around the hotel.

He went down to the pool and sat down. He spotted his friends having a good time and wished he could join in he felt miserable he just wished he was better he didn't think he could deal with this anymore. He got up and went back to his room. Randy was there. "hey" John mumbled as he entered the room. "hey where did you go?" Randy asked "for a walk you weren't around and I just was feeling like shit" John told him. "can we talk?" Randy asked John nodded "sure you go first" John told him.

"I'm sorry I have been so distant lately I'm just having a hard time dealing with the fact that you're really sick. I mean you could die baby I'm sorry if I've been treating you differently I never want you to feel like I pity you or that I think you're this fragile little thing because you're not you're John Cena the love of my life." John smiled. "well why wont you have sex with me then? Am I not attractive anymore or something?" John asked "no baby I was just scared that I might hurt you or it will hinder your treatment or something" John chuckled "baby it's fine I told you this if it wasn't safe for me to have sex I wouldn't be asking for it" John told him.

"I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you also. I've been going through some shit I keep thinking about death and it freaks me out I mean I don't wanna die that's the last thing I want but everything is pilling on top of me and I thought I couldn't talk to you about it so that why I went to the support group with Sean" John said. Randy nodded. "if I say something will you promise not to get mad?" Randy asked "sure baby" John said he sat down he was beginning to feel dizzy. "I don't like Sean" Randy blurted out John looked at him "why?" John asked calmly. "I think he has a thing for you and I am not the only one to notice it Becky saw it too I think he is becoming too close to you and I don't like it one bit" John sighed "baby do you trust me?" John asked "yeah but I don't trust him" John groaned "that's saying you don't trust me around him" John told him. "Randy I love you he is just a friend like Mike I don't want anybody else I only want you" John said.

Randy smiled and walked over to him and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips slipping his tongue into John's mouth. "what way is easier to do this?" Randy asked "you top" John whispered as he went in for another kiss. "Lay back then baby" John nodded and laid back on the bed.

Randy stripped John of his clothes and laid him down on the bed before doing the same. He climbed on top of John and bent down to kiss him he slipped his tongue into John's mouth and started massaging John's tongue with his own. John kissed back passionately. John pulled Randy further into him by the back of his neck both men moaning when their hardened members rubbed against each other. Randy pulled away and went to work on John's neck lightly nipping and licking at the scar and around the shell of John's ear.

Randy had made his way down to John's nipples and was sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "Oh god." John moaned Randy smiled and worked on the other nipple doing the same thing.

He moved his way down and started licking and nipping at John's hip he gently bit down and started sucking on the hip John was going crazy his hip was one of his most ticklish areas and what Randy was doing was making him crazy. Randy moved down and started to stroke John's member hard and slow strokes. "Oh shit…." John hissed he loved the feeling of Randy's hands on him. Randy smiled and kept stroking John. "are you ok?" Randy asked hoping John would say yes. John nodded "yeah…I want you to make love to me Rand." John said breathlessly as Randy still had his hand on John's dick.

Randy smiled and went to the dresser and pulled out some lube John saw it and smiled. He knew it was going to hurt this would be the first time in a while that he and Randy have had sex. Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and circled John's whole. John hissed "please…go slow baby." Randy nodded and slowly entered his finger into John's hole. John teared up at the intrusion it hurt like a bitch it was like someone was stabbing him over and over again and it was stinging.

John tried to calm his breathing Randy noticed John was freaking out so he leaned up and kissed the hell out of John trying to make John forget about what he was doing with his finger. Randy pulled out his finger and re entered John with two John groaned two didn't feel any better than one it sill hurt. Randy was still kissing him but kissing his neck. He was scissoring his fingers trying to stretch John. He was about to pull out when John arched his back. "Fuck yeah." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate Randy kept lightly grazing over John's prostate and John was enjoying every moment.

John was getting frustrated he wanted more he wanted Randy. "Do it please just fuck me." John said Randy shook his head "not going to fuck you going to make love to you." John smiled Randy lubed up his cock and slowly entered John, John cried out at the entrance it was hurting him more than it did when he was a virgin. "You okay baby? I'll stop." Randy said he was about to pull out when John pulled him towards him making Randy's cock sink further into him. "Don't you dare stop I want this I want you!" John growled Randy nodded and pulled out a little before re entering John.

The pace was slow and John couldn't feel the pleasure yet he needed it harder. "Harder…Rand please Harder." John moaned Randy smirked and thrusted into John harder but kept his slow pace he wanted their first time to last. Randy hit John's sweet spot over and over John was sweating and thrashing around underneath Randy. "Oh fuck so good Rand." John moaned Randy fastened the pace "god John…..you feel so fucking good." John smiled and bucked his hips to meet Randy's thrust making Randy go deeper. "Touch me baby…." John whispered Randy took hold of John's dick and started stroking him.

John was getting close he could feel it in his gut. "Fuuuck Randy!...So close." John said Randy's pace got quicker and harder he was forcefully slamming into John and John loved it. "Gonna cum Babe…" John warned Randy looked down at him and winked "come with me John please I want us to cum at the same time." John nodded three thrusts later: "JOOOOOOHN!" Randy screamed as he filled John up with his cum then, "FUCK RANDYYYY!" John screamed as he came all over his chest and Randy's hand.

Randy went to lick John's hand but John stopped him. "don't lick that off you cant baby go wash your hands" John told him Randy nodded he couldn't believe he forgot about John being sick. Randy came back out and cleaned John up before laying down next to him. John draped an arm over Randy and kissed his neck. "love you" John whispered. "love you too" John smiled and fell asleep.

The net morning John woke up feeling worse than he ever has he had a fever and was throwing up. He went over to Randy and shook him awake. "John are you ok?" Randy asked John shook his head no "no I need to go to the hospital I have a fever and it's not good if I have one" John said Randy jumped up and got dressed and drove them to the hospital where John was admitted. "ok John now we have called your doctor she just wants you to rest and we are going to push some fluids into you to try and reduce the fever" John nodded and rested on the bed.

Randy sat next to John worrying about him. John woke up sometime later and smiled when he saw Randy sitting next to him. "hey baby" John whispered Randy sat up and took hold of John's hand. "hey are you feeling better?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I just wanna go home I don't wanna be here anymore" John said Randy nodded "well we have to wait for the doctor and from now on you do as I say ok you scared the shit out of me today" John nodded "I know and I am sorry I just over exerted myself and I promise I'll do everything you say ok?" Randy nodded feeling relieved "I love you" John smiled "I love you too" Randy smiled and gave John a soft kiss on his lips.

2 day later and John was at home in bed he just had his round of Chemo and radiation therapy and he wasn't feeling very well. He decided to get up to get some food and drink. He went into the kitchen and saw Randy sitting down reading the paper. He went behind him and kissed his bare back making Randy shiver. "what are you doing out of bed?" randy asked "just getting some food and something to drink" John said "well sit down and I'll do that for you" John glared at him "no you promised me at the hospital that you'd let me take control" John sighed and nodded "I know I'm sorry I am just bored of not doing anything can we go out tonight or something?" John asked "sure we can go to the movies" John smiled and nodded "sounds good now

Cook my food." John ordered.

Later that night John and Randy went to the movies they were seeing some sort of thriller because Randy loved them. They were sitting right at the back half way throughout the movie John looked over at Randy who was watching the screen intently he smirked and got and idea. He reached over and started to rub Randy through his jeans Randy moaned and looked at John with wide eyes he didn't know what John was doing. John winked at Randy and undid Randys jeans and reached his hand inside Randy's underwear he grabbed hold of Randy's hardening member and started to stroke it with hard long strokes.

Randy was breathing heavily. "Be quiet baby people will hear you." John whispered as he nibbled on Randy's ear lobe. Randy growled and looked into John's eyes "you try being fucking quiet when John Cena is giving you a hand job in a fucking movie theatre." John smirked his pace was starting to fasten every time John would stroke he would give a little twist at the end. "Oh shit baby." Randy moaned John laughed at him Randy was never quiet. "Ssshhhh" John scolded playfully. John's actions got faster Randy could feel it coming it was going to happen soon John was a god with his hands well he was a god with anything really.

"Gonna come Jay." Randy warned John seconds later. "Fuuuuuuuck" Randy whispered harshly as he came all over his boxer shorts and John's hand. John pulled his hand out and redressed Randy before licking his hand like a cat licks his wounds Randy was watching every lick it was getting him hard again. John smiled and kissed Randy softly before turning back to the movie acting like nothing happened. Randy looked at his husband damn John was the love of his life he couldn't be without him and that's what made their whole situation so scary.

3 months later John was doing ok with his treatment he had a doctors appointment today and wasn't sure why. He and Randy had been doing grat but they haven't had sex in a while. John has been taking care of his needs of course but John hasn't had much of a sex drive lately. They arrived at the hospital and went to the doctors office and signed in. "John Cena?" the nurse asked John and Randy got up and went into the office. "hi John how are you feeling?" Dr Anderson asked "ok I guess but have been feeling tired" Dr Anderson nodded. "ok we have your result on how you're accepting the chemo and radiation therapy it's not good you aren't healing like you should." John nodded he knew this was coming he hadn't been feeling like the treatment was working.

"ok so now what needs to happen?" John asked "we need to do a bone marrow transplant it's the only way and we need to do it in the next month" John nodded "don't we need someone with my blood type?" John asked the doctor nodded "yes but your blood type is rare but you'll be on top of the list unless you know someone with your type?" the doctor asked John shook his head "no so I just wait then?" John asked the doctor nodded sadly. John and Randy left and went home.

When they got home John was silent he didn't know what to think he had a rare blood type so that meant he was dying. "baby we will figure something out" Randy said John scoffed "yeah my will I need to see the lawyer" John said "no I meant about getting you this transplant" John rolled his eyes "don't bother" John spat Randy sighed "why?" John groaned "Randy don't you get it I'm dying I am going to be dead in just a few months or even shorter so there's no point you should pack your things and go" John said Randy frowned "I will not" John sighed "either you do it or I go I am not dying in front of you I wanna die alone" John said Randy stood his ground so John packed his things and left without another word to Randy.

Randy didn't know what to do he had just let John walk out of their house and maybe his life he had to get some help so he called Adam and Amy and they came over. "where's John?" Adam asked as they sat down. "he left we got some bad news at the doctors today he needs a bone marrow transplant but his blood type is rare so we came home and he told me to leave and I wouldn't so he packed some things and left saying he wanted to die alone." Randy said and they looked shocked "I know where he will go…..he will go see that Sean guy" Adam said Randy nodded "now this transplant none of us have this type of blood the only people who would are his brothers so we need to ask them"

Randy sighed "they wont do it they hate him" Randy said "we have to try dude I'll get us some flights and we will head over to Boston tonight" Randy nodded and went and packed. With John he did go to see Sean. They were sitting in his lounge room with Sean's boyfriend Darren. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting" John apologized "it's fine John you have helped Sean so much so you going to tell us what happened?" Darren asked. "I had my check up the treatments aren't working so I need a bone marrow transplant but I have this blood type that is rare so basically I only have a few months left" John said with tears.

"hey John I'm sure there is something that can be done" John shrugged "I think I have come to terms with the fact that I am dying I left Randy because I have decided I want to die alone not in front of him or friends or family just on my own" John said "Jay that isn't a good idea" John sighed "I don't care I am booking into this hotel and I am going to stay there until my life ends if he calls which I know he will tell him I'm sorry and I will love him forever" John said he hugged Sean and Darren and left.

Randy, Adam and Amy arrived in Boston and headed straight for the Cena house. Once there they knocked and were let in by Carol John's mom. "Randy why are you here?" carol asked "I need to talk to everyone can you get them here?" Randy asked Carol nodded and called her sons and her husband. Once the family was there Randy started to speak. "John's treatment isnt working he needs a bone marrow transplant but he has a rare blood type. He is on top of the list but he needs this transplant in the next month otherwise he will only have a few months to live." Randy said "so what do we do?" Carol asked "Get tested and if you match they can do the procedure" Adam said "why would we? We tried to go see him but he didn't want us there" Matt said Randy sighed "he had good reason you all abandoned him because he loved a man and now your brother and son is dying are you really going to sit by and watch as your own flesh and blood dies?" Amy asked "no where is he?" Steve asked Randy sighed "he was upset so he took off he has come to the conclusion that he is dying and he told me he wanted to die alone so he left he is with a friend" randy said they nodded "so do we need to go to his hospital?" Dan asked Randy nodded "well we can get our flights and arrive there tonight" Carol said they all got up and packed and then left for Missouri.

When Randy got back to Missouri he headed to the hospital to wait for the results he had been there for about four hour when the doctor came out. "ok so Steve and Matt you aren't matches but Sean and Dan you are so you two need to decide who is doing this and we need to get John here right away." the doctor said Sean and Dan sat down thinking about who would do this for there brother. "I'll do it" Dan said he is my brother and I want to do this" Dan said randy smiled "ok then lets go and get you tested for anything else and Randy go find John" Randy nodded and left to find his husband.

Randy turned up at Sean's hoping he would be there. "Sean hi is John here?" randy asked "no he is somewhere else he doesn't want you to know where" randy sighed "we have a donor for him we need to get him to the hospital straight away" Sean smiled and gave randy the info and randy left for John's hotel. Once ther he knocked on the door and John opened it. "what do you want randy?" John asked "I need you to come to the hospital" John sighed "no I am fine right here" Randy groaned John was being so stubborn. "we have a donor for you" John looked up "who?" John asked "your brother Dan" John sighed "no I am not taking anything from them" John said "John you are dying you need this I cant loose you if you die I will kill myself" John sighed "please jay do this for me?" John sighed "fine" John said and got up they went to the hospital.

John and dam sat in the doctors office waiting for John's doctor. "okay guys we are going to be putting you under and taking the marrow from you Dan and putting it into John" John nodded "how is it done?" Dan asked "The bone marrow consists of inserting a special needle into a bone that contains marrow and withdrawing the marrow by suction or coring out a sample of the marrow. The same is done when we are putting the marrow into you John" John nodded as did Dan.

Three hours later they were being put under for the procedure John smiled at randy and kissed him before they were lead to the operating room. The doctor came out two hours later "everything seems fine John is fin as is Dan they are just in recovery" Randy sighed in relief "can I see John?" Randy asked the doctor nodded and lead him to John's room the rest of the family went to see Dan. "hey baby" Randy said when John opened his eyes John smiled "hey how is…how's Dan?" John asked randy smiled "he is fine he can go home today but you have to be here for a few weeks to make sure you aren't rejecting the marrow" John nodded "I love you Rand" John said Randy smiled with tears in his eyes "I love you too more than anything" John smiled and randy kissed him on the lips softly.

"hi randy can we talk to John?" John's brothers asked Randy nodded. "listen John we are so sorry about everything we said and did to you no matter what happens you're our brother and you mean everything to us so we hope you can forgive us and let us back in your life" Steve said John smiled "of course I love you guys but one bad word about mine or Randy's relationship and I will be done with you" They smiled and gave him a hug and left. Later that night when Randy left for a shower John got rolled into his brothers room. "Dan I just wanna say thank you man you have no idea how much this means to me you saved my life if there is anything you ever need just ask me" John said "john you're my brother I would never let you die if I could do something about it I ove you" John smiled "love you too" they talked for a bit longer before John had to get back into bed.

The next few months were good for John he had accepted the bone marrow and was in remission no more leukaemia. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen of his house with Randy and went to work on cooking some food. Randy came in a minute later and smiled John was looking so much better than he had been only a few months ago. "what you cooking?" Randy asked "just some eggs" John replied Randy nodded and smiled. After breakfast they went into their bedroom and laid down for a while watching TV.

Randy got up and switched some music on setting the mood both men were horny they hadn't done anything sexual in at least two months. Randy pushed John back onto the bed straddling his lap. He bent down and brushed his lips against John's he licked John's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted and he started tasting the man he had wanted since he met him.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck bringing him closer into the kiss. The kiss got more heated and John's hands were all over Randy tugging at his shirt. "Shirt has to go" John said between kisses Randy nodded and stripped out of his shirt while John did the same. John laid back down and Randy started kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck where he sucked and made a few marks. Randy didn't care he was sure John would come up with some sort of explanation for them.

He moved his lips down John's chest and started sucking and licking at John's nipples. John was in sheer pleasure Randy had a mouth of a god on him he had never felt like this with anyone before. Randy's tongue sneaked out of his mouth and Randy started licking his way down to John's hips where he nibble lightly making John moan his name. He moved his hands and started working on John's pants finally ridding him of them for the first time he saw John completely naked and it was a hot sight.

Randy gripped John hard "oh fuck Randy please" John moaned Randy nodded and licked John's cock before sucking on the tip hard making John buck his hips. "Oh fuck" John whispered. Randy's hands were playing with John's balls while his mouth was sucking John off hard and fast. "Oh fuck Randy if you don't stop this will be over before it even gets to the good part" Randy whined but let go of John with a pop.

John looked up and brought Randy into a fierce kiss tasting himself on Randy's lips. "Fuck me" John said when they pulled apart Randy looked into his blue eyes. "You sure" John nodded "if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be naked lying on the bed now would I?" John asked Randy laughed and moved to retrieve some lube. John smiled knowing what was coming he wanted it so bad and he has never wanted it so bad in his whole life.

Randy placed one of John's legs over his shoulder for better access and he poured some lube onto his fingers before probing at John's entrance. "What are you waiting for?" John asked "sorry I just don't wanna hurt you" John sighed "Rand I wont break I promise trust me you're being better than any other time" John said Randy smiled and nodded before entering his finger into John and started moving around. John winced at first there was always a little pain but slowly he got used to it and when Randy entered a second finger he bucked his hips when Randy hit his hot spot.

"Oh god more….I want more" John moaned Randy smiled and kept prodding and poking at John's prostate making John go crazy. "Randy fuck me now!" John demanded Randy smiled and got up and ditched his jeans and underwear. He slipped on the condom and lubed himself up and slid home into John. John cried out at the feeling of being filled it was such a glorious sensation he had never felt something like that before sure he had been fucked before but this was more than some casual fuck he had a connection with Randy and it was something he never expected.

Randy was moving in and out of John slowly he was trying not to blow his load the noises John was making combined with how good John felt nearly made him cum but he held on. "Fuck you're so tight so nice" Randy moaned he was thrusting with everything not just his hips but his whole body was claiming John. "Harder fuck me harder" John whispered Randy heard and started pounding into John every time hitting John's prostate making John quiver in pleasure.

Randy looked down at John and smiled before bending down while still fucking the man and kissing the hell out of him John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist making him go deeper and his arms were scratching and clawing at Randy's back. "oh fuck gonna cum soon" Randy warned John nodded and started stroking himself "fuck I want that" John said Randy smiled and kissed him again with a few more thrusts Randy came screaming John's name and a second later: "fuck shit fuck fuck fuck Randyyyy" John moaned as he came all over his chest and abs and hands.

Randy collapsed on top of John and pulled out and laid next to him. "I love you" John said randy smiled "I love you too in sickness and in health" Randy said john smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth never tiring of tasting the man he loved more than anything in the world. They had been through so much but it was worth it in sickness and in health….

THE END

Please review


End file.
